


Crying

by HappinessIsBlau



Category: Saints Row
Genre: Angst, Can be read as gen, F/M, but pre-relationship, mention of canon character death, mentions of johnny/aisha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 02:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14843555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappinessIsBlau/pseuds/HappinessIsBlau
Summary: They never spoke of it afterward.





	Crying

**Author's Note:**

> Another ancient one from like, two or three years ago. I fixed some grammar and flow issues but it is essentially as I found it in my files. Set in SR2. Enjoy!

Waking up with her arms wrapped around Johnny wasn’t an uncommon occurrence. They often drank together so they’d both pass out on the couch. Boss was a natural cuddler -- she’d spoon Johnny or Shaundi or Pierce or Carlos or any other Saint who happened to be sharing a seat with her. 

Tonight though was different. Aisha’s funeral. 

That motherfucker Shogo had interrupted it which was completely uncalled for. All’s fair in love and war, sure, but there’s some shit that a person just doesn’t fucking do. So after they buried him (she hoped he was still screaming and crying for his dad) they went back to Purgatory, opened up some booze, and drank until they passed out. 

Her makeup was smeared. She knew it was because it had been in the rain and she didn’t have to bother to look to know that it was probably all over Johnny. He wouldn’t care though. Her nose was tucked up under his jaw and her arms were around his middle and his arm was slung over her shoulder. One of his legs was between her’s and her skirt was hiked up around her hips, but whatever. 

She was going to wiggle out of their tangled mess and try not to wake him, but a shaky sigh from him interrupted her thoughts. 

He must’ve thought she was still asleep because she was sure that he wouldn’t have sighed like that if he knew she was awake. He always radiated confidence, after all, even in the worst times. 

But she felt his tears. They rolled down his cheeks and onto her face and he didn’t sniffle or anything, he just laid there and cried silently. She wanted to do something, anything, to make him feel better, but she knew it was useless, and she wasn’t sure what his reaction would be if she did do something. So instead she just laid there and tried to be still as possible

Crying, of course, is contagious. She couldn’t help that tears welled up in her eyes and she knew that he knew, too, because she couldn’t hide it like he could. Crying silently turned into shaky sighs and shaky sighs turned into hiccupy sobs but they didn’t move except when she untangled her arm to wipe at her face. 

They never spoke of it afterward.


End file.
